A Whole New World
by Bubblykunzyz
Summary: Aceline Ketchum, "twin" sister of Ash Ketchum leaves her home region of Unova to move in with her mother and brother in Kanto as well as start her pokemon journey! This is the first book in a series I am working on, being a prequel to Home is Where the Heart is. Along the way, ten-year old Ace will learn what the true meaning of being a pokemon trainer is.


Hey guys the is the first book of a series I'm slowly working on :) I hope you guys will enjoy it! I don't own pokemon!

* * *

Chapter One: Setting Off

"Aceline Ketchum! Get out of bed this instant! You have a visitor!" My father's booming voice could be heard from where he was standing at the doorway on the first floor to my room on the second. I groaned and rolled up to sit on the edge of my bed. It was the crack of dawn, and I normally didn't get up that early.

I looked across my room to see my full-length mirror. I got up groggily and walked up to it, sighing at my reflection. Today I turned ten, but I didn't look noticeably different. I was short, around four-foot-nine with no curves. I was skinny and had a small heart-shaped face excluding the widow's peak. My hair was perfectly straight, onyx black, and fell to my calves thickly. I had cheek-length bangs that framed my face. My skin was a soft creamy pale, like my mother's and my eyes were a deep crimson.

I took off my large night shirt and got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black tee shirt that had all yellow hemming around the waist, arms, and collar and a yellow circular ring in the center, and yellow wristbands. I pulled on my black, calf-high combat boots with yellow laces and tied my hair into two pigtails, excluding the bangs that framed my face. I lastly placed on my yellow headband on my head, behind my bangs and ears. I smirked into the mirror before hurrying to greet my visitor.

She smiled at me, a present in her hands. "Happy Birthday, Aceline."

I grinned and walked up to her, giving her a hug. "Thanks Professor!" Professor Juniper was the leading Pokémon professor in Unova. She also happened to live in Nuvema town with me and my father. We had three other neighbors, all of whom each had five year-old children. There was the boy, Cheren, a girl named Bianca, and my twin cousins Aidan and Amelia, whom were all great friends.

Professor Juniper cleared her throat. "Listen, Aceline. It's your tenth birthday, so your father and I had a little chat. We think that you are ready for your first Pokémon a well as your first journey."

I gasped and my eyes widened. My hands flew over my gaping mouth as I tried to find the right words to say. "I-I-"

My father laughed. "It's quite alright, Ace. Go on and open the present!" I looked at him and nodded, closing my mouth and taking the present. I took a deep breath and slowly undid the black bow and blue wrapping paper so it could be re-used. Inside the box, cushioned by a towel, was a pokémon egg.

I nodded and smiled at Professor Juniper. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

My father smiled at me. "I have a couple more gifts for you, Ace." He handed me a cylinder glass container. "That's to hold your egg and keep it safe." He then handed me what looked like a ticket of some sort.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's this?"

"Well, it's a boat ticket, to leave to Kanto." He smiled, but his eyes were watery.

I hugged him. "Why Kanto, Father?"

Professor Juniper smiled. "That's where your mother and younger brother live. he was supposed to be your twin, but you came early, a week early actually."

"We still consider you two as twins though." My father hugged me tightly. "I already packed your things and they are on the boat in Castelia City. Professor Juniper will go with you there." He placed my egg into the container and placed the sealed container into a back pack.

"Bye, daddy. I love you!" I hugged him once more before placing the backpack on and leaving the comfort of my home with Juniper.

Once outside, Juniper threw a pokéball into the air and a squawk sounded as a large bird pokémon landed next to us. She motioned for me to get on it's back.

I grinned and without a second thought, hopped onto it's back. Then I noticed that Professor Juniper wasn't following suit. "Aren't you coming with me?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, this is the official start of your journey Aceline. I wish you well. Your father placed your new X-transceiver in your bag, my number is already registered in it. Keep me updated."

I nodded and gripped the bird tightly. "Castelia City!" It launched off the ground with nearly no effort and beat it's enormous wings. Soon, Nuvema Town was small and we flew over other towns and small cities, and mostly grassy areas and woods. The wind on my face felt wonderful and I laughed in exhilaration.

All too soon, we landed on Pier One in Castelia City. I hopped off the large bird and it flew back to Juniper. There was a small private-looking boat at the end of the pier. The assumed Captain waved at me as I walked over to him.

"Aceline Ketchum?" When I nodded, he grinned. "Welcome aboard my humble boat, the Sea Queen."

I laughed and climbed aboard. I went below deck where there was a bed. I took my backpack and boots off and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I daydreamed, wondering what kind of pokémon was in the egg I had. Was it a rare one, or a common starter? What type would it be, water? Fire? Grass? Would it evolve?

I tossed a little bit as I could feel the boat moving, at a surprisingly fast speed. I groaned and opened my bag, taking out my egg container. I held it close as I got off the bed and walked up to the deck. The sun was rising and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Bird pokémon flew around and sea pokémon jumped in and out of the water.

I smiled and began to sing, sing of the beauty of it all and the feeling it gave me. As the wind blew my long pony tail around and the pokémon grew in numbers around the boat, I continued to sing.

Singing always made me feel better, but I was never a big fan of singing in front of people or for anyone but myself and pokémon. When I sang, it calmed whatever nerves were in knots.

I didn't stop singing until I saw what looked like land. "We are now approaching Kanto, get ready to port!" cried the Captain in a loud booming voice. I rushed back down below deck and placed my egg container in my backpack, placing it back on my back. I then ran back up to the deck to see we got to the port.

The ship Captain walked up to me and threw a pokéball, revealing a large bird pokémon, different than Juniper's. Without a word, I got onto it's back as the Captain cleared his throat. "Pallet town!" The pokémon took off in flight and soon we landed in the small town. We landed in front of a house belonging to "Ketchum". I assumed that it was my mother's house.

I took a deep breath as the bird pokémon flew back to it's owner. I went to knock on the door, but the door flew open and a boy ran smack into me, knocking me down. He had black, unkempt hair and large eyes.

"Ash Ketchum!" A woman ran to the doorway where Ash stood, paralyzed. She gasped and helped me up. "You must be Aceline!" She hugged me tightly. "Oh, I've been dying, just dying to see you again!" her eyes got all watery.

I cleared my throat. "Call me Ace...mom."

Ash jumped back about three feet. "Mom?! Who are you to call my mom your mom?!"

My mom turned to him. "That is no way to talk to your older sister!"

I smirked and walked up to him. "Nice to finally meet you, little brother." I then turned back to my mom. "Where's my room?"

"Oh yes, you'll be splitting Ash's room. In the meantime, Ash will show you around Pallet Town."

Ash frowned. "I was going to Professor Oak today!"

I smiled. "It's okay, I can show myself around." I then exited the house and looked around. I began walking around, my mind distracted, and ended up running into another boy.

"Hey, watch it would ya?" He turned to face me and he grinned. "You're not from around here are you? I'm Gary, the professor's nephew." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Ace Ketchum, and I just moved here." I smiled at Gary.

He let go of my hand with a disgusted look on his face. "You mean you're related to Ash?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Is there something wrong with that pretty boy?"

Gary crinkled his nose. "You've got some guts, talking to me like that."

I laughed and was about to say some snide comment when my x-transceiver rang. I took it out and it revealed Professor Juniper. "Hey Professor!"

She laughed. "Hello Aceline. I assume that you've arrived in Pallet Town?"

I nodded. "Yes I have. I've already met my mom and Ash. I also met Gary."

"Oh, that's Oak's nephew! Have you met Professor Oak yet?" When I shook my head, she grinned. "Okay, well you should go meet him. Tell him about your egg, he'll know what to do."

I nodded. "Okay Professor."

"Bye Aceline."

"Bye Professor." I placed the x-transceiver back into my bag as Gary raised an eyebrow at me. "Can you take me to your Uncle?"

Gary laughed. "For a pretty girl like you, sure." He then began to walk away and I followed, blushing lightly. He led me past what I assumed to be his house, which was right next to ours and then south to the largest building in the town. Gary turned around to face me, a proud smirk on his face. "This is my uncle's lab and he is the professor."

I nodded and reached into my bag, pulling out my egg container. "I need to ask him about this pokémon egg Professor Juniper gave me."

Gary's eyes lit up and he dashed into the lab. "Uncle!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at my egg. "Well, it seems like there is going to be a very long journey ahead of us. I just hope that I can meet you soon, little guy." A large crash sounded inside as well as something that sounded like a pokémon cry. With a sigh and a deep breath, I walked into the lab and gasped. Three newly hatched pokémon were running rampant through the lab. I placed my egg back into my bag and noticed that Gary and Professor Oak were throwing pokéballs at thee frightened pokémon.

"Stop!" My command was heeded by Gary, Oak, and even the pokémon. I slowly approached the little orange lizard pokémon, my hand outstretched. "It's alright little guy, I won't hurt you."

"That's the fire starter pokémon called Charmander." Oak's voice was deep, but not as deep as I might have expected.

I smiled at the little pokémon. "Charmander, it's okay to go into a pokéball." Charmander sniffed my hand and then looked at the nearby pokéball. Looking once more back at me, it walked over to the ball to be absorbed by it in a bright red flash of light. Following Charmander's example, the other two pokémon were soon in their designated pokéballs as well.

Oak walked over to me with a large smile on his face. "You must be Aceline, Ash's older sister. Juniper has told me a lot about you and your potential. She told me that she sometimes watched you play with wild pokémon when you were a child."

I nodded and laughed lightly, embarrassed. "Yes, that's true." I took out my egg container in an attempt to change the subject. "Professor Juniper told me that you might be able to tell me more about my pokémon egg she gave me for my birthday."

Oak nodded. "Yes, I am the leading professor in evolution. May I examine your egg?" A little uneasy, I carefully took my egg out of the safety of it's container and handed it to Oak. He carried it over to an incubator-like device that scanned my egg. When the scan was complete, a _ding_ sounded and Oak removed it, handing it back to me once more.

I placed it away and looked at the professor expectantly. "What did you learn?"

He cleared his throat. "I cannot tell you what pokémon lays inside the egg, but your egg will not hatch for another week. In the meantime, I would advise you to not go into the tall grass."

I grinned, placing the egg back into my bag. "Of course professor. Would you like some help cleaning up?" I laughed and without an answer, I began to help as he stood there in slight awe.

Once I had finished I was dismissed and I hurried out. As I left, someone grabbed my arm. "I'll become an even better trainer than you someday!"

"G-Gary! What are you talking about?" I looked at him, rather perplexed.

His face went slightly red and he looked away from me, letting go of my arm. "The pokémon my uncle caught, the starters, always do that. The way they listened to you, someday they'll listen to me like that too!"

I nodded. "I don't control them. I befriend them; pokémon are my friends. If you want them to listen, and really hear what you are saying, you have to become their friend." I smiled at Gary and his face grew even redder before he ran to one of the nearby houses and charged in.

"Hey, um Ace?" Ash placed a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and smirked at him. "So you have to wait another week, huh little brother?"

He glared and jumped up and down in a form of rage. "I am not little! I am almost ten and I'll have my first pokémon! After that I'll become the best pokémon trainer in the world!"

I frowned. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'll catch all the pokémon in the world! I am going to start with yours!" He lunged and me, reaching in my bag and snatching my egg container with my egg inside.

I lunged towards him and he danced out of my way. "Give it back!"

"Why should I?" He stuck his tongue out at me, laughing.

"Ash! Give me back my egg!" I continued after him. "That's my egg!" I lunged at him again, managing to snatch my egg container, tucking it into my body as I fell to the ground and tumbled down the hill into the tall grass. I clutched my egg close as I felt the sharp pounding in my head and blackness overwhelmed me.


End file.
